


Smitten

by AnneRoseMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Smokes, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Multi, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Psychological Torture, Psychopath Draco Malfoy, Smut, dramione - Freeform, present and past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneRoseMalfoy/pseuds/AnneRoseMalfoy
Summary: When holding on does more damage than letting go.When letting go seems impossible.When there is no way out.But no way in neither.In that exact moment, this story is set.Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy met at the ten-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and from the second their eyes collided a serie of events unravelled.--------“How dare you?”-the question escaped Malfoy´s lips angrily.-“Wearing this …”- his eyes traced the golden dress.- “Making me wonder what´s underneath…”- he whispered in Hermione´s ear,  shortly after his hand had begun to play with the rim of dress. – “Making it impossible to stay away from you….”- he twisted the golden fabric, hiking it up slowly, swiping his fingertips up Hermione´s thigh. – “I´d kill to rip this fucking dress off you, Hermione.”----------------"Wondering each day which Draco I might get. Is it going to be the lost boy with crashed dreams and hopes? Or the unsuccessful attempt of a death-eater with daddy issues? “------------------“Because I can…”-“Because Why not?”--------------------"I´d get much more pleasure in watching how you bend not only your body…” - “but also, your morals for me.”-
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Back home

The Great Hall has never looked better. Nope. Not even at the Yule Ball. Magical garlands fell from the enchanted ceiling and featured a display of red, green, blue and yellow. Showing unity in diversity. A symbol of the new era. The fallen dark forces. The victory of the _boy-who-lived-so-many-times-to-even-count_ and the proof that, as cliché as it may sound, the quote “together we stand” certainly speaks for itself.

A zillion candles highlighted the faces of the many wizards and witches attending the 10-year anniversary from the Battle of Hogwarts. And she has never looked better. Dressed in gold, she was a shimmering mirage. Her soft curls gentle touching her collarbone and rounded shoulders, her silky dress wrapping her curves in a sexy yet fancy way. She smirked. She knew she looked stunning. But for what? Or for who? Deep down Hermione Granger knew it was odd in her to put so much effort in her appearance.

She has made a name of her own. Besides being the awarded Heroine of the Wizarding World, the most intelligent witch of her generation and the so fucking called Golden Girl, she had climbed the winding professional elevators of the Ministry of Magic by herself. No last names. No rubbing Harry Potter´s friendship on people´s faces. Just her. And lots of hard hard work. Intelligent. Beautiful. Perfect. Happy? What was missing? Was something even missing? Why did she feel like something didn´t click? Hermione shook her head. This was no time for having one of her existentialist crisis.

She approached to one of the tables, grabbed a glass of champagne and took a look. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Harry and Ginny dancing on the dance floor. Well, Ginny was dancing and Harry was having some kind of spams. Ron and Lavender holding hands on a dark corner trying to rekindle ashes from younger and more naïve versions of themselves. Past selves without war scars. Without scars of any type.

Even the Slys were having fun. Pansy and Theodore were laughing at Blaise remarks of the party…

And that was the moment when she saw him. Among his old schoolmates. Black suit. Black tie. Black shirt. With that scornful smile of him. And that hint of silver in his eyes the second he laid his eyes on her.

Draco Malfoy stood still. And stared at her. There was something hypnotic in his eyes. In his body. In the way his index finger touched the glass of champagne and his ring made a tinkling sound each time he moved his hand to take a sip. In his broad shoulders, and the wrinkles caused in the fabric of his ridiculously expensive suit each time his muscles contracted.

Hermione forced herself to look away. What the hell was going on? She needed to go out. To breathe. To escape from the intoxicating sensation that had aroused from seeing him. So, she rushed herself to one of the corridors and found herself out.

She took a deep breath. The cold air filled her lungs.

-“There it is. Breathe. It´s just Malfoy.”- she muttered. She has seen him plenty of times. At work, Malfoy always casually took the same elevator. She really hated the way he glared at her and remain in absolute silent. That bastard! They had even met at Flourish and Botts. Malfoy was an avid reader, as Hermione had seen from the selection of books he had carried with him that day. And every other time she had encountered him there. Now, that she was thinking about this, she could remember seeing him even at her favorite Café in Muggle London. So, if she had seen him in a plentiful of moments, what was different this time? She couldn´t pick this apart. But she knew the Great Hall has something to do with it. The second she saw him standing there…. beautiful, perfect, unattainable. A portrait of ethereal bliss. He looked as if he had been part of a dream. Or a memory. -Fuck!- Hermione said aloud. She has had her fair share of overthinking.

-"Guess your blood is not the only filthy thing you have Granger." -said a playful Draco Malfoy stepping in.

-"Fuck off Malfoy" -she answered visibly angered. - "Or I´ll make sure everybody knows your big change is just bullshit."

-"Oh! Come on Granger! I was just messing around with you." – he took a step closer to her- "you know first-handed that I don´t give a fuck about that shit, love."

-"First of all, the “love” thing doesn´t work on me. Save that for the poor girls at the ministry who have a thing for the way you over- pronounce the vocals in that word." -she rolled her eyes- "and second… first-handed? What do you mean? "- she opened her eyes wide.

-"Just…"- he stumbled upon his own words.- "Nevermind".- he forced a smile.- "Why don´t you tell me what brought you here? Shouldn´t you be inside with Weasel and the boy-who-can-t-dance?" – he pulled out a cigar case from one of his pockets and put one cigarette between his pink lips. – "Want one?" – he said extending the silver cigar case to her.

-"I,,, don´t,,, smoke."-Hermione said doubtfully.

-"You sure about that?"

-"I am, indeed." -she said firmly. - "But… one wouldn´t hurt nobody." -and as if someone has taken over her body, Hermione grabbed one and lit it with her wand, shortly after releasing the smoke through her lips, in a somehow rehearsed move. – "Taking up bad muggle habits?"

-"Oh, if you only knew how many more muggle things I have taken." – he said while getting two steps closer to her. -"You´d be surprised."

His eyes sparkled. And roamed around her face to stop for a while in her lips. Draco lifted his arm in a soft movement. He twitched one of her curls between two of his fingers while the back of his hand brushed the bare skin of her shoulder.

Gosh. She was so soft. And warm. _Exquisite._

Hermione sighed.

-"W-hat…are…you…doing? "– she babbled, shuddering underneath his soft touch.

-"Don´t you like it, love? "- Malfoy whispered. - "Do you want me to stop? "- he teased her and got even closer to Hermione. Now, she could feel the warmth of his body poisoning her senses. His signature scent of spearmint clouding her mind. And his touch…. for Merlin´s sake! His long fingers were a promise of lust and generated all sort of dangerous and all-consuming thoughts. – "Tell me to stop. And I will little girl." – he said sliding his thumb along her collarbone, going all the way up to her neck. His silver ring caressed Hermione´s vape and made her trembled.

-“Malfoy….”-she said in a whisper. Her chest expanded rhythmically, synchronized with each of Draco´s movements. His fingertips triggered Hermione´s anxiety. Her ribcage got tied with heavy strings. She couldn´t breathe. She couldn´t think. She has become a living paradox. On one side, she was completely numb. But on the other side, all of her senses have been awakened.

-“How dare you?”-the question escaped Malfoy´s lips angrily.-“Wearing this …”- his eyes traced the golden dress.- “Making me wonder what´s underneath…”- he whispered in Hermione´s ear, shortly after his hand had begun to play with the rim of dress. – “Making it impossible to stay away from you….”- he twisted the golden fabric, hiking it up slowly, swiping his fingertips up Hermione´s thigh. – “I´d kill to rip this fucking dress off you, Hermione.”

-“ _Mal..foy_ …”- she moaned quietly.

-“Tst,tst,tst”- he shook his head in disapproval.- “Say my name”- he ordered.- “Say it so I am aware of how aroused you are right now.”- his breath mixing with Hermione´s.- “Say it so I know how wet you are…”- two of his fingers moved to her inner thigh leaving a burning trail behind.- or maybe I can see it for myself…

-“ _Dra_ …”- Hermione arched her back. She was overflowing with desire. She just needed more. A little bit more.

-“Draco?”

Hermione and Malfoy bounced back as if they´ve been repelled by an electric pulse.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

Theodore Nott stared at both of them with a mixed of disbelief and contempt. Malfoy turned to his side and faced Nott. He was clearly infuriated. His eyes had gotten dark. In an attempt of holding back his anger, his hands had been turned into fists, and his knuckles were getting white for the extreme pressure.

If looks could kill, Theodore Nott would be dead. So dead.

-“What are you up to mate?” -Theodore Nott asked faking a smile. Draco didn´t answer. – “Oh Granger! I haven´t seen you there girl! Having a pleasant evening?”

-"Yes....."– Hermione answered in bewilderment.

-“You´d better do something about that dress of yours.”

-“Excuse me.?”

-“Guess Madame Malkins had gotten a little bit weary”- he said pointing out the creases on her right side.- “Don´t you think?”

-“I….I´d better go inside.”- she mumbled.-"Theodore"-he answered with a little nod.- “Malfoy”.- she looked at him defiantly and pulled her dress down, unconsciously grazing the portion of skin that Malfoy has touched. Hermione walked away with her head held high. Shortly after, her heels were silenced by the sound of the wooden door closing behind her.

-“What the hell it´s going on Draco?” – Theo asked visibly angry.

-“Nothing.” – Malfoy answered while lighting a smoke.

-“Though I would absolutely love to believe you and keep on drinking the horrendous and tacky firewhisky McGonagall selected for this reunion as nothing had happened...” -he stopped and drank the remaining liquid from his glass.- “I can´t unseen this”.

Draco looked at him. His eyes shone. -“It is not your goddamn business.”

-“Leave her alone.”

-“I did.” -he said firmly. “I do.” – he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette through his thin lips. – But I won´t anymore.

-“You promised…”

-“I FUCKING KNOW IT! – Draco shouted in a harrowing voice. –“ I am tired….”- he said calmly.- I want this. _She_ wants this…

-“Don´t flatter yourself.” – Theo said harshly. – “Let´s go inside. Maybe we can get you back to your senses with a huge amount of that tacky firewhisky. What is it with Gryffindors and cheap booze? One might think they…”

Draco followed Nott. He shook his head and took a big breath before entering the Great Hall once again. There was no amount of firewhisky. Friend. Person. Or creature. That could keep him away from her.

Draco Malfoy has made up his mind.

He was going to get what he wanted.

Her.

Hermione Granger.


	2. A blast from the past

Agatha Christie once said that you should never come back to a place where you had been happy. And if you did, it might be destroyed.

However, it could be the other way around. Maybe the place would remain exactly the same. Maybe what has changed it´s you. And how willing are you to accept that you are not _you_ anymore?

Hermione had a profound love for muggle literature. Back then when she was a kid, she had grown up with more books than friends. Meeting more authors than actual people. And though it may sound lonely, it wasn´t. She had been in great company. Hermione had learnt a big deal from them too. George Orwell taught her about the oppressed classes and how power corrupted people. Fitzgerald made her sob with promises that ended up in broken dreams and hearts. Willy Russel captivated her with his vision of education and the life-altering capacity of books.

So many more names with so many more stories and life lessons along the way. It´d been a hell of a journey. And she´d enjoyed every page, every line, every word.

And then, all of a sudden, she was swapped away from her well-known authors and taken to a whole new world. Full of new stories. Knowledge. Adventures.

It wasn´t a surprise, that her stroll around the castle took her to the very same place that had astounded her years ago. Yep, Hermione fully and purposely had ignored Agatha´s advice to roam freely the empty corridors of the Hogwarts Library.

The smell of parchment, spilled ink, leather covers and marbled aged pages took her back to those glorious days of teenage bliss, of school joy.

Hermione found herself at home. She wandered around the shelves, looking up and down. Tapping her fingers on the wooden tables. Breathing in and out the familiar scent merged with her own perfume. Clicking her shoes on the hard marble floor. Until she stopped.

Oh! That book. She would have recognized it even in the dark. She even knew by heart the texture of its pages.

Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot.

She traced each letter with her index finger, smiling in the process. Hermione opened it softly, touching the timeworn pages with delicacy.

Something was odd. At the bottom of the second page, a perfectly rounded dot of ink stood out.

Hermione was enraged. Who has done this to her favourite book?

Little uncivilized bastards.

_Savages._

In a futile attempt of removing it, Hermione brushed her fingers on the black dot. And then she saw it. The black dot stretched to Hermione´s touch, becoming a blurry scribble and finally disclosing a sentence written in the most beautiful and elegant calligraphy she had ever seen.

_Don´t give up on me. D.M. don´t give up on me. don´t give up on me. don´t give up on me. don´t give up on me. don´t give up on me. don´t give up on me. don´t give on me. don´t give on me. don´t give up on me…_

The words echoed in her mind ceaselessly. She re-read the signature. D.M. Could it be…?

-"Ahhh…"- she cried out. Pain struck her hard and unexpectedly. She felt her mind being shattered in a million pieces. Like it was made of glass. The growing pain got Hermione on her knees. She could barely breathe and fell into a void of pure madness and suffering.

It ached like a hundred cruciatus being thrown at once, all redirected to her head. The agony of pain. The fear of never-ending torture.

And then, as it had come, it went away.

Hermione blinked harshly twice. She pushed her hands on the cold floor and rushed herself to stand up. But she didn´t get far. The second she tried to lift off her hand, the world turned black.

\---------------.-----------------

_Draco Malfoy was flicking the pages of a book with boredom when a violent noise disrupted him._

_He raised an eyebrow and his eyes, ready to properly dismiss the incompetent arse who´d had the nerve to interrupt him…_

_He froze. There she was. Hermione Granger._

_She looked quite fluttered. And angry. Really angry._

_Her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were pierced in discontent. Her whole body on edge, tense. Everybody could clearly see that she was holding back the violence of an upcoming attack._

_Oh sweet Merlin. She was absolutely and utterly furious._

_Her anger was such, that she had walked across the Library and without any notice stomped a book on Malfoy´s table._

_Draco glared at her. He knew what all this was about but he was not going to give her the satisfaction of showing some kind of interest. He exchanged his look for one full of disdain._

_-“Granger?”- he asked._

_-“Enlighten me”- Hermione said scathingly. She pointed out something at the bottom of the book._

_-“Can you read?”- he asked budging on his seat._

_-“Of course I can read you airhead prat..”_

_-“So what is the fuzz then? You more than anyone knows that some peace and tranquility are fully appreciated in this place to study.” – he turned his right hand around trying to draw her attention to the loads of students who watched them in perplexity. – “As you can see, neither we have the time nor the spirit for one of your stiff tantrums…”_

_\- “THIS IS NOT…”- she held up, pressed her jaw tight and continue in a lower voice_

_– “Read it” -Hermione said._

_– “Read it and explain it to me.”_

_Draco leant out to the page and then threw himself back on the wooden chair. – “I think it´s pretty straightforward Granger.” -his eyes pierced her. – “Besides, haven´t you read this book and everything on it a hundred times?”_

_\- “Of course, I have read it….”- she pressed her lips together. Damn. She was giving herself away._

_\- “So, I guess my assistance is no longer required.” – declared Malfoy with a grimace. – “Now, get- the- fuck- out.”_

_-“You CAN´T do this…”- Hermione said in an outburst.- “You can just go and get away with it like you always….”- but her voice was silenced for an emerging feeling of pain._

_Draco has grabbed her by her wrist. He gripped her so hard, so tight, that she could sense each finger seeping into her skin. Burning._

_-Wanna talk? We´ll talk. -he twisted her arm forcefully. Hermione repressed a whimper. She refused to please him by showing any weakness. She´s already done enough losing her temper._

_Draco Malfoy guided her through the vigilant gazes of the students. They went through many corridors until they were almost in the Restricted Section._

_Once alone, he let go._

_-“What the hell was that?”- said Draco outraged. - “Are you out of your fucking mind? Putting up a scene in the middle of a crowded Library. You truly have a Deathwish, don´t you?”_

_\- “I am not going to listen to your nonsense bullshit Draco. You dare to tell me off when you are the one who wrote a freaking secret message on a book! “_

_-“As you put it yourself Granger, it was a secret message indeed, so no one was ever going to find out about it. -he explained tauntingly. – “Unless, a stupid witch started a fight…”._

_-“SHUT UP!”- bawled out Hermione. She closed her eyes for a moment and open them with a fragile smile fixated on her face. – “I can´t do this anymore…”_

_Draco faltered. His immutable expression vanished. His forehead frowned in disapproval. His eyes gleamed dangerously._

_\- “I won´t do this anymore.” -Hermione continued firmly. – “I am done. I am fucking done.”_

_\- “No, you are not.”- he said impassive, hiding behind the façade of his occlumency._

_\- “But I am though. This must stop…. For good- she tucked one of her curls behind her ear and took a big breath. – “I can´t take it anymore. I just can´t.” -she sighed. – “Your mood swings and personality changes... Wondering each day which Draco I might get. Is it going to be the lost boy with crashed dreams and hopes? Or the unsuccessful attempt of a death-eater with daddy issues? “_

_-“Granger…”_

_-“What? Did I touch a soft spot there? ´Cause mind me if I did”- her incandescent anger was the one doing all the talking._

_\- “One day you are all over me with your easy words and your intoxicating touch…”- she blushed just by the thought of it. - “Making me believe there is something more in you than pure and absolute darkness…when there isn´t because next thing I know is that you are fucking some bimbo at the common room of your house. I thought that at least you´ll have the decency to screw her in your room, but no, let´s make a show out of the whole thing…_

_\- “I…”- Draco started._

_\- “Don´t.”- Hermione shook her head._

_\- “I don´t give a damn on who you sleep with”_

_\- “Except that you do.”- Draco established with a self-sufficient smile._

_Hermione´s eyes shone fiercely._

_\- “As far as I´m concerned you can go and sleep with every single person in this castle. -the words came out of her mouth as daggers-. “Go ahead. Do it. “_

_\- “Watch your tone Granger. I am losing my patient here. -Malfoy exclaimed in annoyance. –“You know the way things are…”_

_-“I am fully aware of that.” -Hermione pouted. – “But that doesn´t make it any less painful…”_

_Draco looked at her in the eye, knocking down all the mental barriers that had kept him in control. She was losing it. The anger spiral got her swirling into a deep pit of excruciating sadness. He moved closer to her and stretched his arm grasping her hair._

_\- Hermione…- he said in a soothing and comforting low voice. -_

_“As if it mattered to you...” – she exclaimed bitterly._

_\- “It does”. - Malfoy caressed her left cheek with his thumb. - “You know I care about you.”_

_\- “Then why does it feel this way. Why I feel like I am not enough. I am never enough…”- Hermione wept._

_-You are more than enough love._

_If only Hermione had known how certain his words were. How he actually meant each of them._

_\- “Stop…”-she whispered when she sensed Draco´s lips rambled aimlessly over her neck._

_–“Go away…”_

_\- “I won´t. “-he laid a soft kiss in the space between her neck and her shoulders. – “You are mine. You´ll always be mine.”._

_-“Why.. are…you..doing this?” – Hermione asked in a plea. Her voice breaking upon his blazing touch._

_-“Because I can…”- outlined Draco on her lips.-“Because Why not?”- said before kissing her._ Once again Hermione opened her eyes.

\------------------.-----------------

There was no pain this time. Only a lingering pressure. A reminder of the evening events that has taken place.

She took hold of her head and then it struck her. A sequence of images paired with sensations. The sight of both of them in the library, the scent of the books, his eyes laying on her, the ravishing anger, his comforting touch, the emotions spilling out of her, his words…

His soft lips.

The taste of his mouth.

Hermione burst into tears. It was too much. The previous encounter with Malfoy in the grounds. The enduring pain. The out-of-a-dream episode. The black dot evincing that what she had seen might be somehow real.

Was her mind playing her tricks?

What was going on?

She curled up and hugged both of her knees. An immense sorrow seized control of her body. She was in mourning.

And that was how he found her.

Shivering. Tears streaming down her face. Sobbing. Murmuring incoherently.

Draco stopped cold. It was quite certainly a devastating sight. One that took him off-guard.

He has mastered the art of concealing his emotions since a young age. Encouraged by her family, fueled by the world around him, favored by his innate talent for occlumency. An outstanding gift, one that had come in handy when war raged upon him.

Nevertheless, with the arrival of peaceful times, Draco had become less fond of restraining himself behind a mask. Until now. Now would have been a good time to make his “auntie Bella” proud.

But it was too late for that. Every fiber of his body was struggling to remain calm. Another loss battle.

\- “For merlin´s sake Granger!”- he knelt down in front of her. - “Are you all right?” – a look of actual concern crossed his face.

\- “Malfoy…”- Hermione whispered softly. - “There is something wrong with me….”- a suffocated cry came out of her throat. – “The pain is too much….” - sobbed. – “The images…”- she run her fingers through the hair at the crown of her head. – “I don´t understand what is happening…”

Draco held his breath. This was not supposed to be happening. _Not like this_.

-“Nothing is wrong with you…”- he removed her hands from her hair and pulled them down softly.- “It´ll be okay…”- said in a tender and reassuring way.- “You´ll be okay..”- he managed to grasp her waist and brought her closer to his body.

She found shelter in his arms. And silence. Everything was suddenly quiet. No more confusing and puzzling thoughts. No more pain. Just the warmth of his body spreading a soothing feeling.

Hermione close her eyes, anesthetized by Draco´s fingertips drawing runes along her back. She was stunned by his lingering presence, unable to focus on anything besides his touch crossing the border between the fabric of the dress and her bare skin.

Her eyelids felt heavy, as if something was shutting them down. But she didn´t fight back.

She just adjusted her head and filled herself with his drowsing scent, before the sensation of a rope pulling her from the stomach took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------.-----------------------------
> 
> Hi there!  
> So I´ve been quite inspired these last couple of days, so I thought it would be a good idea to upload the second chapter already.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it (specially the scenes between Draco and Hermione, oh man! I am a sucker for those!)  
> Here is also a list of some songs that I listened to while writing these last two chapters.  
> Nobody asked for it but hey! IMHO they are great songs. So why not sharing them?  
> -Experience by Ludovico Einaudi.  
> -Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood.  
> -Gravity by Sara Bareilles.  
> -When the party is over by Billie EIlish.  
> -Bored by Billie Eilish.  
> -Hostage by Billie Eilish.  
> -In my Blood by Shawn Mendez.


	3. Darkness fuels desire

Hermione woke up to silky lush bedsheets. They were like a caress on her sore body. Soft. Smooth. Velvetlike. She pressed quite delightedly her left cheekbone on the mattress, stretching her arms towards the pillow that rested near her head.

She exhaled, eyes half-closed, still lost in that ethereal state of mind in which dreams and reality collided.

She inhaled.

And then it got her.

Spearmint.

_Fucking spearmint._

She sat up in shock. She could play dumb or get herself into denial. Both options were tempting. Anything but acknowledging where she was.

Hermione shook her head. It was too late for that. She knew exactly where she was.

Forest green linens. Black and silver as the only colors on a wicked scheme palette. Books stacked up in floor to ceiling shelves. A desk full of torn parchment, ink stains and strange artifacts.

Yes.

_She knew exactly where she was._

Hermione tip-toed around the room. Tugging at her man´s shirt-for-nightgown every two steps. Curiosity was her guide in the dim room. Her first stop being the books. She amused herself by reading the titles on the spines. Recognizing a few from her own bookcase, brought an uneven smile to her face.

Then, she was dragged along by the desk. Would opening a drawer be _too much?_

Of course, it would and she even could have helped herself from doing it, but she wanted to see more, to know more about him. So, she held the silver bail handle with two shaking fingers and pull back carefully, trying not to make a sound. Anything that would stop her from satisfying her on-going curiosity.

The anxiety piling up in her stomach was becoming tangible, a bubbly liquid spreading through her bloodstream, reaching her seeking hands at the bottom of the wooden drawer. Hermione clicked her tongue.

Nothing. Just more parchment and ink.

Until a satin touch grazed her fingers. She stepped back due to the sudden and unexpected texture.

What was that? She stretched her hand open-mouthed, and forced the satin thing out from the drawer. She opened her eyes wide to the sight of it.

There, on her hand, laid a pink hair bow. The color has slightly faded away, and wrinkles creased the fabric giving it a worn-out look. But all in all, it was quite beautiful. Hermione stared at the bow, while sliding her thumb on it. She sighed. A new anxiety wave hit her hard as she pressed the fabric onto her fingertip.

_“It was pouring. The earthy smell of rain mixed with a masculine fragrance, clogged her mind and exalted her senses each time she grasped for some air….”_

Hermione leaned back on the desk and cursed. Not again, please.

_“Here…. So, you remember….”_

She closed her eyes forcefully begging for it to stop, and threw the bow away from her touch, repelled from it.

She heard some footsteps. Someone was coming.

The door opened with a muffle sound. White long fingers brushed the doorknob. Hermione felt the air getting thick.

Draco Malfoy stood on the threshold, paralyzed. His grey eyes wandered through her body, taking up all of it in one hungry lustful look.

 _Bloody hell._ She looked ravishing.

Locks of messy hair framed her blushed cheeks. Her parted lips were swallow and had acquired a natural reddish tone that worked as an open invitation to all kind of mischievous behaviors. No matter how hard she tried to pull down the shirt, Draco could still see her legs in all their magnificence, the golden skin of her thighs flashing at him.

And sweet Merlin, so many buttons had become undone after her sleep. So many. If only he could unbutton _one more_ ….

\- “Malfoy…- “Hermione muttered folding her arms defensively. – You´d better start explaining yourself….”- fire rambling in her eyes. - “I would start answering why I woke up to a Slytherin room, half-naked in one of your presumptuous Egyptian cotton shirts.”

\- “I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious Granger”. -Draco said with a naughty smile, rolling his eyes up and down Hermione´s body for the tenth time.

\- “What-the-hell?”- a sudden thought made her burst into flames of anger.

– “YOU FUCKING RAPE ME?!- Hermione shouted terrified. - “YOU LITTLE…”

\- “GRANGER!”- Malfoy interrupted her, raising his voice above hers. - “I did not rape you.”-said firmly. - “You know non-con is not my thing.”- he stepped in the room walking a few steps towards her. - “I´d get much more pleasure in watching how you bend not only your body…”- he played with the collar of Hermione´s shirt. - “but also, your _morals_ for me.”- Draco finished with a grimace, brushing her neck.

“Fuck off you perv”- Hermione released from his hand roughly. – “How would you explain this?”- asked stretching the fabric of her improvised night-gown. Draco seized her sudden movement and thanked himself for having bought such a delicate and thin shirt. The material tightened on her figure made her even more appealing.

\- “Magic. “-said simply. And removed his wand from the right pocket of his pants. – “I used a spell.”

Hermione pouted in disgust.

\- “And you are known as “the brightest witch of your age” …- Draco said shaking his head.

– “Coffee?”- he asked promptly to stop another fit of anger from the Gryffindor girl.

\- “What?”

\- “Would you like a cup of coffee? It´s not that muggle thing you drink everyday to work but it´ll do.”

\- “How do you know….? - she stopped herself. She was too tired to put up another fight. She could totally use a cup of coffee.

– “Yes, thank you.”

\- “Follow me, then.”

Draco guided Hermione through winding halls. Everything looked so fine and expensive. Like the owner himself.

She took every inch of the apartment in. The white wainscoat contrasting with the dark colored walls, the coffered high ceilings and the eclectic furnishing composed by heirloom and modern furniture. She took it all.

“What is a house other than a mirror from one´s inner-self?”- wondered Hermione. - “A place where you find shelter from the outside world, where your vulnerabilities can be exposed and where every choice you make shows a piece of your inner core.”

She was eager to know more about him, even without his express consent. Even without him knowing.

But his apartment was like his mind. Captivating but aloof.

The only personal thing was the signature Slytherin colors, a throwback to better times.

No pictures.

Nothing.

\- “Here you are, Granger”- said Draco giving her a steaming mug of fresh brewed coffee. Hermione grabbed it with shaky hands while taking a seat in one of the kitchen island bar stools. – “Plain as you like it.” She looked at him dazed, wanting to ask him how he knew all those little things about her, but she bit her tongue and just thanked him.

\- “Would you like anything to eat?”- Draco offered while taking a sip from his mug. - “I can fix you something”.

\- “Why are you being so nice?”- she asked abruptly.

\- “Why wouldn´t I?”- Draco asked staring at her.

\- “Because you are you.”

\- “Oh Granger, for a know-it-all, you certainly fall short.” -he said in disgust- “You were a wrecked last night. What I was supposed to do? Leaving you there to cause Pince a heart-attack for potential ink stains in her beloved books? Come on, I might have been a death eater but I am not THAT cruel.”- he took another sip, and swallowed it hardly. - “Bit stiff but a good sport the old Pince. I managed to reach the Restricted section so many times…”

-“Managed? Please…. Pince wasn´t worried about you because she knew you didn´t actually read in there….”

\- “Well, sometimes I did read, love.”

\- “You are disgusting.”- she frowned. -“I freaking read many of those books! I hope you´ve kept your dirty hands away…”

\- “Oh Granger, I don´t think you´d like to know where my hands were in the Restricted Section…”- Draco tilted to his left side, facing Hermione.- “Or maybe you would….”- he teased and slid one of his fingers to the rim of the shirt, pulling the fabric away from her left thigh. – “Anyway…”-he sighed, getting his eyes (and his hand) away from her. – “How are you feeling today?”

\- “Much better…”- she answered trying to sound calm but visibly disturbed”- “I just feel a little bit hangover.” - “Thank that to your dear McGonagall and her stingy taste in alcohol. I couldn´t even have one proper drink…”

-“Bullshit. I saw you having two at least.”

-“Didn´t know I have a little stalker.”- he smirked.

-“You don´t.”- she smiled at him.- “But you did have a few glasses of it, even when Polyjuice potion tastes better than that firewhiskey. I don´t understand how a drop of it could go through your throat, I had to magically disappear mine.” – she finished laughing.

-“Look at you going all Slytherin….”- Draco said daringly.

-“Please, You sure did the same thing”- she said faking annoyance.

-“I know better…”- started Draco. -“Of course you do. You exchanged McGonagall´s firewhisky for one of yours. Very pureblooded and snob of you Malfoy!”- finished Hermione with a self-sufficient smile.

A hint of silver flashed on Malfoy´s eyes.

\- “You do know me. Don´t you?”- he asked leaning on the bar stool and reaching his arm towards hers. - “ _I know you too, Hermione_ ”. - said Malfoy bringing himself dangerously closer to her.

\- “What do you know?”-she whispered.

-“I know you struggle most nights to sleep.”- he traced his index finger along the bottom hem going all the way up. Slowly. _So painfully slowly._ – “I know that you hate your job and everyone there, for not being passionate enough, for not caring like you do.”- he pinched the first button undoing it with a naughty smile. – “I know there is this _darkness_ in you…. - he unbuttoned the second one. – “that doesn´t go away, that not even your light can fade…”- then a third one. - “that you are tired of fighting...”- he undid a fourth one, grazing the skin underneath softly. – “don´t fight it…”- he whispered in her ear before pressing his forehead to hers. -“ _give in…_ ”- Malfoy hissed on her lips, before shortening the barely existing distance and kissing her.

His lips moved voraciously on hers.

Hermione sighed but her breath was suffocated by his warm and soft lips.

She could feel his wet and skilled tongue outlining her bottom lip in a tempting move. She parted her lips, letting it explore each recondite place of her mouth, joining him along the way.

It started slow, shy, merely a touch out of a wimp fueled by her curiosity. But she couldn´t resist his frantic movements, his passion, the way he was losing himself in that kiss. That feeling of Malfoy getting out of control, got her at his mercy.

She was thriving with that sensation, her senses were poisoned, her mind clogged. A warm jittery feeling took over her whole body. And it exploded the second he grabbed her by a messy lock of hair and pull her closer to get deeper into the kiss.

Hermione released a soft moan. And Draco lost it.

His caresses became desperate, urgent. He took hold of the collar of the shirt and rolled it down her shoulders, his eyes pleased with the sight of her silky skin unraveling for him. His fingertips thrilled by her breath becoming agitated due to his ceaseless moves. His cock twitched, hard, so hard for the expectations built up from the magnificent scene of her body and her mind at his will.

Draco stopped a moment to watch those brown eyes surrender to him.

Hermione stared at him panting. She met his eyes darkened by desire. And then she blinked confused.

\- “What… are…we…doing?”- she asked pulling up her shirt and shaking his head bewildered.

-“So typical of you Granger.”- said Malfoy clicking his tongue. – “Can´t allow yourself a little bit of fun…”- he continued tapping his fingers on her leg.

Hermione backed off to his disgust.

–“Malfoy…”- she started.

Draco glared at her and grabbed her harshly by the hair tilting her head a bit. – “Oh Granger, Granger, Granger, little golden girl”- he said pressing his lips to her jawline. – “I could do all sort of things to you right now…”- he pulled her hair harder – “things that get me hard just by thinking about them….”- Draco took a long look to his crotch while Hermione bit her lip holding her breath. - “things that´ll get you moaning like you did a moment ago …”- he sighed on her neck biting it softly. - “or even screaming my name…”- Draco moved the fabric to the side and cup one of her breasts. - “Will you scream?”- he asked pinching his perky nipple.

Hermione moaned loudly.

\- “Good girl.” – whispered Draco, tighten his grip to get another groan from her. Hermione moved on her seat, pressing her knees together. - “Don´t do that…”- he said opening them and dangerously sliding his hand up her inner thigh. – _“Don´t_ ”- he insisted when the girl tried to join them once again. Draco buried his hand on her flesh roughly, going all the way up in a tainted move. When he reached her core, he brushed it with his thumb. The lacy fabric of her snickers was soaking wet underneath the end of his finger. He gasped. – “You are _so fucking wet_ ….”- Draco said tracing his tongue on his thumb.

Hermione trembled, clearly aroused.

-“Stop…”- she muttered when she felt Malfoy roaming beneath the shirt again.- “Please….”

-“Bloody hell”- he cursed half-way her thigh. –“I´ll cast a fucking Imperius on you Granger…”- said Draco angrily.-“ I´ll get you doing all kind of unspeakable things, fuck your little cunt right here on this same stool so hard that I´ll make you come in a matter of seconds”

In response, she opened her eyes widely, clearly horrified. He wouldn´t be capable of such thing. Would he? 

– “Maybe…”- he said getting his wand from his pocket. Hermione froze in shock. - “It was such a good idea to keep a wand the Ministry cannot trace, you know…”-he flicked his wand up and down. – “you never know when it will become handy.”- said before performing the unforgivable curse on the terrified girl.

Hermione expected the tormenting pain of a cruciatus, the sharp and piercing agony of torture. But instead, a floating sensation wiped away every thought and worry in her head and got her immensely relaxed.

-“Now…”- he said.- “Take off the shirt.”

For a moment, Draco saw as one of her hands shook fighting the urge of obeying him. He grinned. Bloody Gryffindor, always putting up a fight.

He sighed when the shirt unfolded on the cold marble floor. She was so fucking beautiful. _So fucking perfect._

\- “Spread your legs for me.”- ordered as his chest expanded to the sight of Hermione doing what he wanted. Her eyes half-closed in desire, her cheeks blushed in crimson. Her whole body quivering on edge. – “Good girl….”- Draco used two fingers this time to feel her up. Carefully, he moved the fabric to the side, gentle rubbing her entrance.

Hermione moaned shamefully. Loudly. Closing her eyes and arching her back in a hitting wave of bursting pleasure.

Draco once again took his wand and flicked it in the air finishing the spell.

Hermione stood still. She swallowed hard. She was terrified, ashamed but at the same time so painfully aroused that she couldn´t even breathe properly.

–“Shh…shh…” – Malfoy said petting her in the head.- “No need to worry Granger. I won´t do anything to you…”- he covered her with the shirt- “As I told you…I´d enjoy more when you bend for me…”- he smirked doing up every button. - “ _all the fucking way”_.

Draco took a step back and close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Hermione could see he was occluding.

– “It´s time for you to go”- said completely numb pointing out his fireplace.

Hermione staggered there, grabbed a handful of flu dust and was about to say her address when Draco interrupted her.

“And Granger…”- he stared at her with his lifeless eyes. –“You could have fought, you know”- she frowned confused- “The Imperius, you could have fought it. It wasn´t that strong, and you know it. – Hermione fluttered. – “Remember this when you start lying to yourself about what happened here.” -threatened.

A green light flashed him, before pieces of shattered glass hit the floor.

((**the description of how Hermione feels when she is under the Imperius curse is paraphrased from J.K.´s book))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. It was a hell of a ride.
> 
> Looking forward to read all your comments on the story.  
> Comments fuels inspiration and a writer´s heart you know :P


	4. The other side

Hermione fell on the rug near the fireplace. She was still shivering. Absent-minded. The previous night replying over and over again in the back of her head. 

All of sudden Malfoy had turned into gravity, pulling her in with unbearable strength. His magnetism intensified by his electric touch. There was something in his darkness that had dragged her to a pool of desire, mixed feelings and really (REALLY) bad decisions.  
She closed her eyes and sighed.

The texture of his fingertips lingered on her skin. That fucking spearmint scent infused in her body, in her bones….  
Hermione got up and went straight up to the bathroom. She needed to get him out of her. She turned on the tap, let the water run until the air was thick in humidity and steam poured out beneath the door.  
Her tears merged with the flowing water, disappearing at her feet. She scrubbed hard, leaving a trace of red marks across her skin. She rinsed the conditioner along with the sensation of his fingers going through her hair. 

When she stepped out of the bath, she was caught by her reflection on the mirror. And that was when she felt it. Guilt, racing in her bloodstream. 

Hermione looked back fiercely stopping the overwhelming sensation. She wasn´t going to put the blame on her.  
Not even on him. When she should have. He had casted an unforgiving curse after all.

But he was fucking right. She had wanted this.

Him.

So bad. 

The Imperius curse had just made things easier. Turning off the rational part and allowing her to succumb to the irresistible thought of fulfilling her darkest desires. 

She smiled. She was no lifeless doll. No sweet princess. No damsel in distress.

He had wanted her.

He had desired her.

He had been desperate to show her she craved him as much as he craved her. 

So, two could play this little game. She was going to find out what was going on but at the same time she was going to make him regret casting an unforgivable and making her realized what she wanted. 

\------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------  
Draco saw the shattered glass on the floor in disgust. 

He cursed loudly before throwing another mug to the wall.

Fuck Granger. Always restraining herself. And himself by doing it. Why did she have to go and make everything so goddamn difficult?  
He knew she had wanted him so badly that she had pushed her own limits to indulge herself a little bit of fun. Her body had betrayed her. 

And her mind as well. 

He felt her all over the place. Fed by her touch, overwhelmed in desire. 

Confused, shocked, but sill his. As always. 

Draco strolled to his room and laid back on the bed. He stretched his arms on the soft bedsheets and inhaled her perfume still hovering in the air. 

Something that resembled remorse floated in his chest. He didn´t regret the Imperius. No. He had no regrets. He had proved his point.  
But forcing her was no good. He wanted Hermione to surrender to the darkness within her. To him. To the burning and intoxicating urge of going all the way with him. 

He wanted her to accept that he was fucking right. That her body, her mind, that every little piece of her belonged to him. 

It was okay if she wasn´t able to see it. 

He was going to make her open her eyes. 

Draco sat on the bed; a dangerous spark highlighted his grey eyes. He stroked the fabric behind his right hand to the memory of her body on his bed and frowned his eyebrows in surprise  
.  
There, on his desk a hint of pink flashed him. He walked until he grazed the satin bow, squeezing it with nostalgia. 

Yes, he was definitely going to make her see.  
\-------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------  
A bright new day. Too bright and sunny to match her mood. Well, at least her outfit did. A pencil skirt exposed her sheer sultry tights which began in her classic stilettos outlining her legs until they got lost in the depths of her skirt. The blouse fell on her curves and caressed them with each crease, each wrinkle created by the movement of her arms and shoulders.

Everything in standard black. Flawless. 

Tempting. 

Naughty. 

Hermione took the first elevator on the right, arriving at the second level after the regular bumpy ride. 

-“Looking good today Granger. I hope you make this an habit”. 

-“Theodore”- greeted Hermione.- “Guess alcohol hasn´t find a way out of your system yet.”

-“Technically it has….but I just keep pouring more.”- he winked. 

\- “Not while on duty, please.”- she commanded with a playful smile. 

She was about to close the door when she saw him. Walking as if he owned the fucking earth. Draco Malfoy.  
“Why did he have to be so magnificent?” It was impossible not to notice him. 

He smirked half-way, locking his eyes in hers defiantly, engaging in some sort of stare down fight.

Hermione didn´t back down. She battled the need to look the other side and remained still, prisoner of the mercury in his eyes…  
Until someone got in the fire line to ask Malfoy a few questions. Hermione seized the moment and closed the door at once.

She patted her cheeks trying to disappear the blushing tone they had acquired. She needed to calm down. She cleared her head with a deep breath and grabbed something from her handbag before throwing herself out onto the battlefield. 

-“Mr. Malfoy”- greeted Hermione nodding. 

-“Miss Granger….”- said Draco tasting each letter.

-“Here you are”

Malfoy blinked surprised. He couldn´t help moving the bag to the sides to see what was inside of it.  
Hermione smiled at his endearing curiosity. 

-“I wanted to return it to you….”- she continued.-“ I thought you might be missing it.”

He curved his lips up to her choice of words. 

-“Oh, actually I have missed it….”- he tapped his fingers on the cardboard bag.- “I´ve missed it on my kitchen floor….”-Hermione blushed flustered.- “or grinding my bed.... or even…”

-“So good that you got it back then.”-said the girl concealing how winded up she was. 

Malfoy was going to reply when Theo approached them. 

-“You two again?”- asked Theo with a grimace. 

-“Nott. I was just talking about you.” – Hermione looked at Malfoy clearly confused. 

-“You were?”- Theo ask raising an eyebrow as a sign of distrust. 

-“I was, indeed”- continued Draco softly.- “I was just telling Miss Granger about our favourite speakeasy. She is very fond of drinking as you´ve seen the other night…”

Hermione rolled her eyes utterly annoyed. 

-“Granger, please. You´ve told me repeatedly how much you enjoyed…..”- he paused making her skipped a heartbeat.- “ McGonagall´s firewhisky.”

Theo looked at her inquiringly. 

-“Oh, Actually, I have..-“ “Okay. If this is how we are playing…” said Hermione to herself, before showing her pearly teeth in a naughty smile. –“but I recall you enjoying it as much, or even more, than I did..”- she finished. 

Draco let out a guffaw. 

-“We did enjoy it. Didn´t we?”- he questioned her amused, before clearing his throat. –“So, is the golden girl going to join a couple of Slys for drinks tonight or not?

Hermione hesitated beneath Theo´s attentive look. 

-“Bet on it Malfoy.”- she answered faking confidence. –“Send me a memo with the details.”- Hermione replied before heading to Nott.- “Theo, please bring the file of the Williams-Johnson case, I´d like to give it one more look.”- Hermione said before turning her heels and walking graciously to her office. 

\- “What the fuck was that?”- asked Theo bewildered. He looked at Hermione´s door as if the Dark Lord had resurrected and gone through it. 

-“That, my dear Theo, was me proving you wrong.” -answered Malfoy in a grin.

-“Sod off. I told you to stay away from her…”-started Theo before stopping at the bag held tight between Malfoy´s hands. - “What is it?” – he asked snatching it off. 

Theodore opened it in a hustle and was struck by the sight of the white shirt. The bag slipped from his hands as if it was hexed. 

-“Sweet fucking Merlin”- exclaimed in repulse. “I don´t even wanna know.” 

-“Relax Theo.”- said Malfoy, grabbing the bag. – “You know her, nothing happened.” – Draco clicked his tongue. - “Her Gryffindor bullshit always gets in the way.”- he pierced his lips and then gave Nott a dangerous look. - “ But she´ll come back, you´ll see.”

\- “You know you shouldn´t be doing this Draco, if you ever…”

-“ Don´t you dare saying another bloody word Nott. “ -threatened Malfoy.- “See you tonight. Okay?”

-“Okay”- said Theo laying his hand heavily on Draco´s shoulder. – “This may sound taken from one of those fucked up muggle stories you are so keen on reading but…. “- his voice suddenly acquired a low tone. - “you are playing with fire, my friend. And we both know how this is gonna end.”

-“I know”- responded Draco in contempt.- “But I couldn´t care less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> This is a short one. But I´ve just finished it and today is my birthday (big 30th here OMG!!!!) so I thought of posting it anyway!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> If you have any comments feel free to leave them! I´d love to know what you think of the story so far!


	5. Firestones

Circe as every speakeasy was extremely well-known to be secret. However, there was a twist with this one. Not only one needed to know the password but to be introduced by an insider to get in as well. Otherwise, it would be impossible to see the wooden door that led to one of the most exclusive places in the United Kingdom. 

Hermione rolled her shoulders down trying to relax the tense muscles of her neck. She pulled back a loose curl and roam her eyes through the empty street, anxiously waiting for Nott and Malfoy. 

They weren´t late. She was simply too early. And who could blame her? She´s been hearing all kind of things about this infamous place for ages. Even though, Hermione has never been one to crawl into bars and clubs, she´s been wanting to see what all the fuzz was about. Just for curiosity. For learning and educational purposes. 

-“Granger!”- shouted Theo from the corner of a dark alley.

-“Good evening Theodore.”- she exclaimed politely. 

-“Well, well, well….look at you Granger…”-his grey eyes wandered around her little black dress.- “showing off some Gryffindor bravery.

-“I think I´ve already honored my house Malfoy”-said Hermione curving her lips in a grin. 

-“Cheeky.”- muttered Draco smiling back.

Nott just shrugged his shoulders and frowned upon his workmates behaviour. 

-“So, where is this place everyone is talking about?”- asked Hermione looking around. 

-“In front of you, love”- answered Malfoy pointing out a dusty stone wall on the sides of one of the houses. 

Hermione scowled, incapable of seeing anything. 

-“A concealer spell linked to an attachment one.”- recited in an encyclopedist tone.- “Clever.”- she mumbled and grabbed Malfoy by the arm. Her fingers grasped the softness of his black suit, trembling when they encountered the warmth of his body. She could feel his muscles contracting beneath her touch, his blood rushing. 

A dusty mahogany door carved its way through the stone wall. 

-“Shall we?”- Hermione asked indicating the door. She perfectly managed to hide the poisoning effects of being so close to Malfoy. 

-“Be our guest Granger.” -said Draco looking down at her. 

Hermione stretched her arm to push softly the door. It creaked at open. Malfoy and Nott followed her closely. It wasn´t as she had expected it to be. A long staircase went down a humid tunnel. The paint on the walls was flaky due to the multiples leaks from broken pipes on the walls and the ceiling. 

-“Lovely, isn´t it?”- whispered Draco in her ear. His minty breath crashed her neck in a caress. 

-“It is, indeed.”- replied Hermione dodging some dirty water drops which almost made her silk dress a target. The sudden movement pulled her closer to Draco, as her hip collided with him. She almost missed the following step but a tight hand on her waist prevented her from falling.

Hermione felt his palm spreading wide across her waist, pressing roughly against her bare skin. She held her breath. 

-“Watch your feet, Granger. I don´t want you on your knees…”-he moved his hand teasingly.”-….yet.”-finished in his signature one-sided smile. 

The Gryffindor girl blushed, turning the shade of embarrassment into one of anger abruptly. She was ready to tell him off for such inappropriate comment in front of Theo when Nott himself stopped her. 

-“Here we are!”- Theo exclaimed cheerfully. –“Granger, you can let Malfoy go.” -he continued pointing out her fingers on the sleeve of Draco´s suit.- “In fact, there has been no need for such thing since you crossed the door.”- finished in a tired sigh. 

-“Always a cockbloker, Nott.”- Malfoy scolded moving uncomfortably as Hermione released him. – “Let the little lioness take her claws out. I wasn´t complaining, you know.”

-“Oh please!”- Hermione rolled her eyes.-“Are we going to get in or not?”-she asked folding her arms. 

-“Easy, princess.”- exclaimed Malfoy getting ahead of her and positioning himself next to Theo.- “Follow us”.

Hermione saw as Malfoy opened another creaking door. But she wasn´t ready for what was waiting on the other side.   
Luxury at its finest. Dark desires and multiple sins merged on the dancefloor. Leather chesterfield sofas served as the stage for all sorts of public displays of lust and what she condemned as improper behavior.

Her eyes opened wide. What was this place?

Draco smirked to Hermione´s eyes avidly moving on every little thing in front of them. He found himself in a tender feeling caused by her sweet innocence. Pure. Refreshing. Uncorrupted. Even after the ravages of time. Even after him. 

-“Going back to your cat?”- asked Draco teasingly. 

-“Not yet”- answered Hermione, approaching the bar and ordering a round of drinks to ease herself a bit. 

-“Here you are”- she said giving Theo and Malfoy the glasses with an honest smile.- “For a memorable night”

-“A toast to that”- exclaimed Theo making his glass clinked against the other two. – “I think you´ve accomplished that Granger by just being here, not a suitable place for a Gryffindor”. 

-“I´ll have to disagree Nott.”- replied Hermione sipping her firewhisky.-“This place seems to root for the colours of my house”. -finished pointing out the burgundy velvet curtains. 

Draco smiled at Hermione´s wit and pressed his glass against hers, seizing the moment to stare at her shameless. 

She didn´t look down. In fact, she responded to him with a fearless charm that got him to lose his restraints and act rather impulsively.   
Malfoy guided her to the dance floor. Without his hands. Or his body. Just his grey eyes tracing an invisible line to show her the right way. 

And she did as he pleased. 

Without thinking. In tottering steps and parted lips.

The music filled the air changing the structure of its atoms, turning them into vibrating molecules that sprung out from every beat, every soul-stirring sound that came from waves of melodies that had the ability of shifting reality into one where impossible wasn´t a word, where dancing with Draco Malfoy was just a regular Thursday evening, where anchoring her arms around his shoulders was totally fine and brushing her nose on the crook of his neck wasn´t out of the rules. Where she wasn´t the effing golden girl and he wasn´t a former death eater with dubious intentions but just a man and a woman. Dancing. 

Hermione let the song took over and moved rhythmically between Malfoy´s arms. He couldn´t hide how delighted he was for having her soft skin grazing his in the sake of dancing. 

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pulled down when he reached the end of her curls, making her head tilted to the left.   
He got dangerously closer to her lips. Hermione could feel his minty breath blinding her. Anxiety piling up to the rhythm of her fast-beating heart. And a knot of excitement, uncertainty and desire getting tighter and tighter in the conjunction of her ribs. 

-“I think my intentions are far from dubious….”- Draco said to her bewilderment. 

-“What the….?”-started Hermione, eyes wide open.-“Legilimency.”- she exclaimed clearly disturbed. – “You are a natural”.

-“10 points to Gryffindor”- he said in a grin.- “Granger, Granger, Granger stop that mind of yours. You never shut up, don´t you? And no, I don´t read your mind all the time. I don´t like knowing what Potter does in the sack to keep that redhead friend of yours happy, neither your existential crisis over your love life and the pricks you´ve dated, nor the thousand cases you are dealing with or your lovely thoughts towards me most of the time. “- he grabbed her forearm, ecstatic to feel how soft she was under his fingertips. Stopping her from running away. –“By the way, I don´t have a fucking elf to help me get dressed in the mornings. I choose my suits all by myself. And please, feel free to come to my office to see what´s underneath of my clothes anytime you want. You don´t have to fantasize over it. Especially, when I am wearing my grey suit…”

-“You are….”- started Hermione, trying to put in words the anger that has erupted from her shame.- “a complete wanker, who knows absolutely nothing about ethic, values. And which lack of moral and principles made you as…”

-“Granger, admit it. You are fascinated by the fact I can read your mind….”- he put two fingers on her lips to keep them still. - “and confused. And I don´t need to read your mind to know that. I can see it all written in your eyes. There is no need for you to feel like that…”- he moved his fingers up and down. “Stop overthinking this. And don´t be ashamed, I won´t get on your mind again….”. Draco outlined her upper-lip with his index, mentally exhilarated to Hermione quivering to the friction caused by that rather innocent movement. 

– “if you do one little thing for me.”

-“What?”-slurred Hermione still under his touch. 

-“Show me.”- said Draco. 

-“Show you what Malfoy?”

-“What you really want. What you most desire.” -he slid her thumb across her jawline making her turn her head. - “Look around love. Everyone here has yielded to the necessity of unleashing their darkest desires. To do the unthinkable. “- he moved her to the other side.”- to break the slavery chains of prejudice and repression.”- Draco shook his head clicking his tongue three times. - “Do not think. Do.”- he brushed her mouth with his thin lips. - “Free yourself. Show me.” 

Hermione crumbled in his arms and surrender to his twisted words. 

“Not here…”-was all she could manage to say before Malfoy grabbed her waist and the vertiginous sensation of apparating dissolved in her stomach. 

They haven´t re-apparated when Hermione started kissing Draco Malfoy as if the future of the Wizarding World depended on it. 

It wasn´t a tender kiss.

At all.  
She was devouring his soul with that kiss. Losing her common sense, her mind and a part of herself through her lips and the sensations that arouse from letting herself go. 

There was something that felt so good about not being in control. About doing what she has craved for so long. Longer than she would ever have the courage to admit. 

She did as she was told. She stopped thinking and submitted every inch of her body to his skillful hands and intoxicating skin, and her mind just went along with it. She´d dare to say that even her soul embraced him as well. 

Draco moaned, drunk in desire, overflowing with the satisfaction of having her in this way. Hers. Utterly and completely hers.   
Her body, her mind, her soul. Every piece of her at his will. 

He took her face between his thumb and his index to pull it even closer to him, feeling her gasp in his mouth. He made his grip tighter and pushed her away to capture her eyes in a stare. To record in his mind how his eyes sparkled for him. Only him. 

Hermione breathed heavily, and fell down into a rough sea of liquid mercury. With unprecedented bravery, she slid off the strap of her black dress down her shoulder, her hands followed the silk fabric until it was laying on the marble floor of Draco´s bedroom. She raised one of her ankles, then the other, to get loose from the black dress. Hermione stood still. Arms on her sides. Her perky breasts and velvet-like skin exposed to him along with the insolent black lace of her underwear. She curved her lips and locked her eyes in his, in rebellion, making Draco Malfoy snapped. 

He jumped to her as if she was a prey. He cupped one of her breasts with his right hand, tearing her tender flesh as he separated each of his fingers to maximize the feeling. His wet tongue glided across her neck, over her collarbone and down the surface of her breasts. He swirled it in burning circles until it got hold of her nipple, dragging it back fiercely. As a consequence, the Gryffindor girl arched her back moaning loudly. 

Draco smirked and resumed his explorative voyage on Hermione´s body. He fell on his knees, putting one hand on each side of the girl´s hipbones. His thumbs found the black lace soft and absolutely tempting. He played with the border, moving it to one side and the other, knowing what the friction would do to the poor Hermione.   
She just leant herself forward, trying to blend with his touch. 

Draco rubbed his thumb on her entrance slowly, before moving her underwear to the side to allow one of his fingers roamed freely the depth of her folds. 

Hermione could sense her dripping slick colleting on the Slytherin, her warmth meeting his and building up an overwhelming sensation in the same place her underwear started. 

-“More, please….”- she moaned ecstatic, pushing him with the back of her hand. 

-“Patient is bitter…”- he mentioned caressing her thighs with his breath, pushing another finger inside of her.- “but its fruit is sweet….”- and then did the unthinkable. He removed her panties fully and sank his lips in Hermione, moving his tongue up and down her folds, forcing his way in with a deep thrust. –“so fucking sweet…”- he exclaimed before plunging him again to her core. 

-“A….muggle philosopher? Seri…ously?- asked Hermione in between moans. She looked down, and the sight of Draco knelt down on the floor, eyes closed, his face shimmery due to his astonishing display of abilities hit her hard. 

Sweet Merlin. 

It felt so good. His wet, hot tongue merging with her own warmth, the slippery feeling of his movements against hers, the pressure of his thrusts, her pulsing clit. 

And his devotion to get her off, completely committed to accomplish his mission. 

-“You taste so good…”- he looked up to her, licking his lips and closing his eyes.- “So fucking good….”- his tongue slid his way up and down her proving his point.- “you´re exquisite Hermione.”

-“Draco…”- she said grabbing some of his now quite messy platinum locks, and pulling them softly.- “please….”

-“You know how much I enjoy watching you beg….”- Draco whispered standing up.- “But not yet… love”

Hermione took a step back and frowned her forehead shocked. 

-“Hands on your back.”

-“What do you…”- she started.-“I won´t…”

-“Hands on your back”.- his voice acquired a firm and threatening tone. 

She obliged.

“You know, I liked you so much more when you weren´t talking… at all”- Hermione said visibly annoyed. Her anxiety couldn´t deal with Malfoy delaying her release. 

-“You´ll like me so much more after this…..”- he casted a spell shocking Hermione by doing it. He hasn´t used a wand. 

She felt invisible strings tying her hands together harshly, making impossible to her to move them. 

-“Tell me Hermione.”- whispered Draco in her ear.- “Is that even possible? Could you fancy me even more?”- he finished feeling her up again. 

-“Don´t…..flatter….”-she could feel him pressing his clit with two of his fingers, changing the pressure to her despair. 

-“Poor little girl…due to your upbringing you certainly did not learn that one should only speak polite words to other people…”- exclaimed Malfoy in a condescend tone.

-“You…know…nothing…..about my upbringing Malfoy.”- spoke Hermione indistinctly. 

-“But you are wrong princess. I know everything about you.”- he said smirking to her reactions. –“Isn´t that so?- asked speeding up his moves. 

She arched her back and her neck fell back as she closed her eyes drowned in the waves of pleasure that Malfoy was creating inside her. 

-“Draco…”- she whispered biting her lip.- “I can´t take this anymore…”- she budged uncomfortably trying to release herself. But the harder she tried, the tighter the strings pulled her hands together. 

-“You can…”- Draco exclaimed throwing her swiftly on the bed. The green linens cushioned her fall.- “You will…”- he continued. Then, he began to remove his suit. Undoing each button while staring at Hermione, laying naked, powerless, on his bed. –“You are so beautiful…”- the words escaped from his lips.-“So fucking beautiful…”- Draco unclasped his black belt, unzipped his trousers.-“Perfect.”- he mumbled drawing the undulating contours of her figure with his hand. “So fucking perfect….”- he tapped his long fingers on her neck, closing each of them when they encountered her vape. Hermione gasped for air, parting her lips, on edge. –“Mine.”- Draco said dangerously tightening his grip.-“Mine. Always mine.”- he released his cock from his boxer briefs. Hermione lifted her hips to graze him.

-“Easy, Granger. What have I told you about patience?”- he guided his massive member to her entrance, teasing her, gliding between her folds, moistening it with her wetness. 

-“Oh for merlin´s sake….”- she cursed clearly frustrated, crawling her body up and down the bed, still trying to break free from the invisible strings.-“I need to…., please. Release me…”

-“You need?...”- he pushed the tip of his cock inside her, causing Hermione to moan passionately.

-“I need you……”-she babbled budging fiercely, feeling her sore wrists tearing apart. – “I need to feel your skin. I need you inside of me…”- Malfoy went further in her with a deep thrust. - “Oh fuck fuck fuck…. More….”. 

\- “Say it.”- he ordered. - “Be good for me and say it.”- he pinched her nipple and grabbed her from her left hipbone. - “Say my name…”- he whispered. - “Say you are mine…”- he moved inside of her, back and forth, slowly, agonizingly slowly.

-“I am…-Hermione faltered.- “I am yours….Draco. Yours…...”- her voice owned the words as they emerged from her lips and even Hermione could realize in the very same moment that she actually meant each of them. 

Draco was ecstatic. He let himself go and stretched her fully with one long and deep thrust. He groaned as he released her from her strings and Hermione went over his back, his shoulders, tearing his skin, shouting to the void, poisoned in pleasure. 

-“Oh yes.. Draco… harder…”- she moaned shamefully. He did as he was told and began moving fiercely, with unprecedented violence. Each thrust deeper and faster than the previous one.

-“Hermione…”- he said her name rolling each letter on his tongue.- “that pretty cunt of yours is so fucking tight…”- murmured pushing himself further into her, enjoying the warmth sensation that rose from her depths, her walls clenching all around his hard cock. –“Would you be a good girl and come for me?”

-“Yes.. Draco… yes…”- she spread her legs wider, taking up all of him, ceaselessly moving. She bit her lip so hard, that blood was dripping from it. Draco brushed her lips wiping the blood, tasting it, before passionately kissing her.”- “I am yours…. Always yours…”- said Hermione without being aware of the colossal significance of the timing of her words. 

After hearing this, Draco lost it. He felt her orgasm shattering her body as a supernova. He moved frantically and came in a loud groan filling her with his seed shortly after. Hermione was panting, holding her head with her hands and biting her lips in ectasis. He rolled all the way to his back and fisted a lock of her hair to give her a chaste kiss. 

Draco close his eyes. Calm. At ease. And grabbed Hermione by the arm, as if he was fearful of her dissolving into molecules in the air. As if he wanted to remind himself that she was actually there, laying next to him, her cheeks blushed for him, her eyes closed as a sign of trust, her hand softly caressing his forearm. 

-“I´ve missed you…”- Draco muttered exhausted, almost asleep. - “I´ve missed you so much…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there luvs!  
> So I got into a writing frenzy over the weekend and here it is, the longest and most thrilling chapter I´ve ever written!  
> It´s been a hell of a challenge but I must admit that after re-reading a hundred times, I kinda like it!  
> Hope you like it too! Please leave your comments! I´d absolutely enjoy reading your thoughts!  
> Regards,  
> Anne


End file.
